El karma del ojo blanco
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Tenten le había hablado alguna vez sobre las almas gemelas. Almas que a través de sus numerosas vidas se encuentran, se aman, viven felices, pero que muchas veces están destinadas a perderse, a la tragedia y a la muerte, no obstante, están destinadas a reencontrarse en cada vida. NejiHina. AU.


Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El Karma del ojo blanco.

.

 _En este hermoso y cruel mundo_

 _"¿Por qué seguimos en pie?"_

 _Preguntas._

 _Nosotros con esta fuerza y debilidad_

 _¿Qué vamos a proteger? cuando la razón y la lógica ya no son válidas._

.

La multitud dentro del vagón lo sumerge entre extremidades ataviadas de abrigos húmedos, humedad en el aire y varios golpes por las costillas.

Afuera está lloviendo y Neji apenas alcanzó su tren.

Tiene las gafas de montura perladas por las gotas de agua y sus manos demasiado ocupadas, sosteniendo varios libros de medicina, como para hacer algo al respecto. Acepta con derrota la visión borrosa tras el cristal, al menos por los cuarenta minutos que le quedan de viaje.

Escucha vagamente la voz femenina por el altavoz que anuncia el cierre de las puertas del vagón, y a la par del sonido mecánico de éstas, distingue a una joven que ingresa precipitadamente, agitada, perdiéndose entre la multitud apretujada.

 _Que valentía_ , piensa Neji.

La observa desde su imponente metro ochenta y tres –muy por encima del japonés promedio –serpentear entre las personas sin siquiera tocarlas. Es pequeña y de menudo cuerpo, parece una bailarina incluso entre todo ese gris gentío.

Cuando el leve sonido del tren al partir se escucha, ella ya ha encontrado un lugar cómodo para el viaje, justo frente a Neji, quien con la vista nublada por el cristal húmedo, la observa y analiza con mas facilidad.

El cabello azabache y húmedo, con el flequillo pegado en la limpia frente, y a pesar de que su perspectiva no le permite ver del todo su rostro, puede distinguir las gafas sin marco y el rubor natural de la sangre acumulada en las mejillas. Las manos pequeñas se aferran con fuerza al dobladillo de su abrigo de estampado escoses, y Neji piensa que son tan pálidas como las mañanas nevadas.

Desvaría un poco más sobre su vida, relegando al olvido a la joven frente a él, y el ocasional rose que experimentan sus ropajes.

Las gafas se le resbalan por el puente de la nariz, quedando demasiado abajo para poder ver bien, aunque teniendo ambos cristales mojados tampoco es como si lograra ver algo con o sin ellos, pero le jode en grande.

De no ser por aquella mutación genética tan poco frecuente, él podría ver tan bien como una persona sana, también sus ojos tendrían un color normal y no aquel gris tan insípido, tan peculiar, por el que tanto tiempo fue rechazado en su infancia… estaba demás decir que era mas ciego que una tapia.

Tenten, su mejor amiga, una muchacha, que a pesar de estudiar medicina, era fanática de los temas espirituales, le había hablado algo sobre _el karma y pagar errores de la vidas pasadas._

 _—Debe ser —le había dicho ella, en tono divertido pero sin perder la seriedad —que en tu vida pasada gozaste de una magnifica vista —Neji solo la observó —, y ahora estás pagando tu karma por tus errores…_

 _—¿Eso sería…?_

 _—¡Que te han dejado ciego, pues!_

 _—No estoy ciego._

 _—Pues casi lo estás._

Neji sonríe de medio lado al recordar esa ridícula conversación ¿Vidas pasadas? ¿Karma? Él no cree en ese tipo de cosas, Neji Hyuga es un hombre de ciencias.

El tren para en una estación, no es en la que él debe bajarse, pero el movimiento de personas comienza, empujándolo de allá para acá, le pisan los pies y le entierran las rodillas en las piernas.

Mira hacia el frente, la muchacha lucha contra el gentío que amenaza con devorarla y arrastrarla hasta las puertas del vagón, y por la cara de angustia de la joven, esa tampoco es su parada.

Con un poco de esfuerzo sostiene los tres libros, de gruesa y gastada pasta, en un solo brazo, el derecho, y en un acto poco frecuente en él, socorre a la joven que es victima de la avalancha de gente, la sostiene del brazo y la atrae un poco hacia sí mismo. Al principio parece sorprendida y algo alarmada, sin embargo pronto se da cuenta de las intenciones de Neji, se relaja y ella misma se acerca un poco mas a él, asiéndose de su brazo con fuerza.

 _Para tener manos tan pequeñas tiene mucha fuerza._

Entonces lo mira, y el mundo se detiene para Neji Hyuga, a pesar del ajetreo que provocan las personas a su alrededor, siente como se le duermen los sentidos hasta concentrarse todos dentro de sí mismo, enfocarse en el increíble punto frente a él… los ojos de esa muchacha.

Del blanco de las nubes grises al amanecer, tonos lilas para los mas detallistas, Neji mira sus ojos blancos – _no, grises_ –, puede adivinar –porque no los ve con detalle, _porque joder las gafas están estropeadas_ –las pupilas unos tonos mas oscuros que el iris, gris, que para un ojo poco observador pasaría desapercibido _¡y él lo sabe con certeza_! Pues aquella mirada carente de colores es la misma que él ha portado en las cuencas de sus ojos por al menos veinte años…

Se pregunta, entre lo que puede pensar su embotada mente, si sus propios ojos son así de bellos, porque los de ella lo son, grandes y pletóricos de curiosidad inocente. Sobre ellos y cubriéndolos, las gafas sin marco que evidencian lo lógico de la situación: simplemente ella también presenta aquella mutación.

Inusual, sí, pero no del otro mundo, no hay conexiones místicas de por medio, jamás había visto a alguien con la misma mirada que él, es por eso que quizás sintió aquella repentina sensación de calma inundar su ser al verla _¿Cierto?._ Después de tanto tiempo de sentirse diferente al resto por su condición, llega a conocer a alguien que también la posee y que, sin embargo, es una hermosa criatura. Aquello fliparía hasta al mas estoico de los hombres.

—Uhmm… disculpa —campanillas de plata al tintinear, el sonido de su voz —, yo, quieres que… —levanta sus manos dubitativamente para acercarlas al rostro de Neji, quien algo esquivo acepta que le quiten las gafas, dejándolo más ciego por unos segundos, pero cuando vuelven a su posición le dejan ver el mundo con mucha más nitidez. Puede verla con mayor claridad.

—Gracias.

Niega suavemente con la cabeza. Él no es de hierro, él mira chicas por la calles y le parecen guapas, fantasea con la idea de besarlas y cosas más allá de eso, pero jamás había experimentado aquella calma, como si todos sus átomos hubiesen dejado de vibrar porque ya no buscan nada en especial, no lo buscaban porque ya lo han encontrado… a ella.

Luego de que el mar de gente abandona el vagón, no pasan mas de dos segundos cuando que un nuevo y numeroso grupo arriba el espacio, la pinta de desesperación y la ropas empapadas hasta la ultima fibra deja entrever que la lluvia del exterior se ha convertido en una verdadera tormenta.

Las personas pasan a su lado sin ningún recato por el espacio personal, Neji vuelve a sentir como sus costillas reciben golpes, al igual que su espalda.

La muchacha se pega mas contra él pues recibe los peores golpes de las personas que ingresan al vagón, Neji la apoya contra su cuerpo, la cabeza contra su pecho, el aliento le golpea sobre la camisa delgada y el calor se traspasa con facilidad. El cabello aún lo tiene húmedo.

—No es necesario que…

—Si te suelto te perderás entre la multitud.

 _Y juro que no quiero volver a perderte de vista jamás en la vida._

 _¿Volver…?_

No sabría explicarlo, aquel miedo que le acecha como algo innato en su carácter, al menos cuando la ve, tan pequeña y frágil, no puede evitar protegerla cual guardián.

—Ahmm… gracias… —le tiembla la voz por la vergüenza, se le tiñen las mejillas de un rojo brillante, y Neji no sabe porqué pero aquella reacción le parece predecible.

El resto del viaje se la pasan así, unidos, protegiéndose de la multitud húmeda y enloquecida que bulle con agresividad dentro del vagón, pero para ellos es el lugar idóneo para estar abrazados.

Como buscar algo durante tanto tiempo y encontrarlo al fin en medio de un mar de gente enloquecida.

El momento llega un poco mas tarde, el tren se detiene en la estación –tampoco es la estación en la que él debe bajar, esa es la siguiente -, las puertas se abren y la gente comienza el pesado avance hacia la salida.

La joven a la que protege se desliga de su casi imperceptible agarre con suavidad, Neji la mira y puede sentir el desaire con anticipación por lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Ella le sonríe con dulzura, los dientes como perlas blancas entre los delgados labios sonrosados, los ojos de la discordia le parecen mas dulces que nunca, que cualquier ocasión en que se haya mirado al espejo.

El gentío se la lleva, la pierde de vista rápidamente y un suspiro abandona sus labios.

El hastío por la vida le aplasta nuevamente los hombros, las responsabilidades de la vida cotidiana le llegan una a una pinchándole en la mente. El ruido vuelve a las calles concurridas, la luz de los tubos fluorescentes ya no parece tan luminosa y el aire está demasiado viciado como para aguantar el viaje hasta su destino.

El mundo gris para un joven promedio.

Tenten le había hablado alguna vez sobre las almas gemelas. Almas que a través de sus numerosas vidas se encuentran, se aman, viven felices, pero que muchas veces están destinadas a perderse, a la tragedia y a la muerte, no obstante, están destinadas a reencontrarse en cada vida.

 _—La gente cree que cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela experimentas una sensación de euforia arrebatadora, mariposas en el estómago y todas esas mamadas… ¿Pero sabes qué, Neji? —le había dicho Tenten, él la escuchó atento —Las almas gemelas solo dan calma, no una calma como el aburrimiento, me refiero a paz espiritual._

Neji había estado escéptico.

Se pregunta si aquella es su primera vida. Si aún hay hechos que la ciencia no puede explicar, y por último se pregunta –y lo supone con la fuerza traída desde el fondo de su alma –si en su vida pasada perdió a su alma gemela, o por él contrario, ella lo perdió a él.

Piensa en lo mucho que le gustó aquella joven, así, a priori, era linda, amable y por sobre todo: llenó y calmó su alma por completo.

Y la ha perdido de vista… pero espera que no sea para siempre, porque cree que no aguantaría otra vida sin su presencia.

—Quien quieras que seas… —murmura Neji, y vuelve a sostener los libros con ambos brazos, porque el derecho ya se le ha dormido.

* * *

Este Oneshot nace por tres razones.

Primero: amo el NejiHina y estoy mas que segura que ellos eran almas gemelas, ambos nacieron para estar con el otro, a pesar de la situación de sus familias.

Segundo: Estoy practicando mi narrativa en presente, es muy difícil, sobre todo cuando estoy acostumbrada a usar tiempos verbales como preterito perfecto. Además que quiero empaparme de NejiHina, pues pretendo comenzar a escribir de este pairing, pero me refiero a El Don Fic nejihina xD

Tercero: esto está basado en un episodio de mi vida en el cual estaba yo en el colegio (habré tenido unos 16 años) y hubo un fuerte temblor -digamos que fue terremoto -por lo que nos dejaron ir de la escuela temprano, aunque como mi horario era vespertino ya era muy tarde, cuando me voy dando cuenta todo el mundo quería irse a sus casa, los autobuses iban llenos -en mi ciudad no hay metro T_T -y yo debía irme a mi casa.

Esperé muchos buses y todos pasaban llenos de gente, era increible, hasta que en un momento recuerdo que solo falta el ultimo autobus que me lleva a mi casa, si perdia ese no podría volver, asi que me lleno de valor y pienso "me metere entre las piernas de las personas si es preciso".

La parada de buses estaba llena en el momento en que llegó el bus, y todos comenzaron a subir como locos, y yo tratando de subir con intentos infructuosos, y de repente alguien me toma la mano, me asusto pero lo miro y es un joven de quizas mi misma edad, yo me pongo roja como tomate, porque soy muy timida, y el me dice que subamos juntos porque o sino nos quedaremos sin bus.

Así que al final nos subimos juntos y él no me soltó la mano hasta que el bus se vació y tuvimos que bajarnos. Me sentí muy tranquila todo el camino.

Jamás volví a ver al chico u_U

En fin. ¿Y ustedes creen en la reencarnación, el Karma y las almas gemelas? Yo aún soy una escéptica sobre el tema, pero lo estoy investigando.

Dejad un review y Neji las abrazará en el metro en medio de la hora pic.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
